


Just a knight saving another knight, that's all!

by Drkaihusky



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BIG BUFF CHEETO PUFF, F/F, Other, Pearl really likes Buff Gems, birb mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: Pearl and her weakness to buff gems... I swear...





	Just a knight saving another knight, that's all!

War against White was brutal, but there were a lot of Gems that decided to join the flow. Pearl felt, amidst all the chaos, like she was close to Rose... It wasn't the same as being close to Steven. Steven was Steven. He was a lot like Rose, but he was also only half of her;  or rather, Rose was half of him. Rose was... Well, Rose... Pearl always loved Rose. So much, that she'd "shatter" pink diamond. 

Pearl closed her eyes. She was not afraid to die, but she knew that this wasn't the battle of her downfall. She was nobody's pearl. She belonged to nobody. Not anymore. She flailed her sword around. She was strong. But not strong enough. She couldn't anticipate not getting cornered. 

'Watch out!' Someone growled.

Strong arms mowed the homeworld sentries out of the way. It was Jasper. And if it had been a friendly face, Pearl would have been happy. But now? She felt like a damsel in distress. 

'What are you doing? A little help? Or are you Crystal Gems weaker than I thought?!' 

Pearl blinked. She charged. Swung her sword. Right foot. Left foot. Back to back with Jasper, a big buff gem who just told her to fight her share. Pearl could live with that...

 

The aftermath of the war was heartbreaking. Destruction, loss, despair... Steven had made her some tea. Of course he would... He was very considerate... A trait he got from Greg. 

'Hey... Eh Pearl...'

Jasper had a gruff voice. One that Pearl would listen to for hours as long as she got to admire those arms...

'Earlier, you fought well... You were made to fight. And I just... I guess I wanted to be the knight who saved the other knight.'

Pearl blushed. 

'The Steven said to try talking with you... I didn't want you to think you weren't significant... I mean, you are! You are very signiffelly- signo-...'

Pearl found the buff Gem absolutely adorable. So she did what she did best.

She fell for Jasper. Like a brick. Pearl grabbed the Quartz's shoulder.

'What are you-'

'This is the part where the knights kiss.' Pearl just said, like it was obvious.

So, they kissed. And that's how Steven would find them in a few minutes, embraced by one another. He would smile, starry eyes.


End file.
